Yu Yu Hakusho A Force to be Reckoned With
by XALTD 2
Summary: A very powerful demon girl has gotten loose. She is nothing like any other demon the gang has ever faced. Meanwhile the hole between demon and the human world is getting larger, and Yusuke and the others just can't keep fighting forever. Please read and r


Yu Yu Hakusho – A Force to be Reckoned With

Youki, Youki was the name of the female warrior who looked no older than 13 years, who was the one of the most powerful demons this world has ever known. This is her story.

As you know, you classify demon's by there power. There are B classes, and A classes. These are very powerful demons, but some surpass even them. There are S class demons and super S, and even super powerful S. When Yusuke Yurameshi heard this from Koenma he nearly chocked. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan also where shocked. The hole from demon world to the human world was growing larger. A class demons still could not pass through, but soon they would. B class demons where passing through, and the gang was doing all they could to stop them. "I don't know how much longer where going to be able to keep this up." Yusuke said, after another long day. They had 2 B class demons pass through again today. Luckily they defeated them, but not without major injuries. Koenma had giving the spirit detective (Yusuke) a demon finder. It would locate all and any demons that passed through and tell him their class. It was a really useful device. Koenma was working on a way to close the hole up or at least stall the process for a while. The gang really needed to find, and destroy the person causing this. "Hn, Hiei said, these demons are weaklings." His injuries showed otherwise. "Ow please, Kuwabara said, you can barely walk." Hiei muttered something under his breath and gave Kuwabara a death glare. Kurama smiled as he limped along. They where heading home. They had found a place where they would all live together. They needed to stay together so if something came up, they would be able to notify each other, quickly. Botan walked alongside Yusuke and offered him some help. "It looks like your going to fall over any minute, Yusuke, Botan said, you sure you don't want to lean on me?" "How many times do I have to tell you, Botan, I'm fine!?" Yusuke yelled back at her. Botan rolled her eyes and continued walking. When they finally got home, they saw Yukina waiting for them. Ever since this demon ordeal, Yukina had offered to help heal them after their battles. It was really helpful since they had no idea when more demons would come through the hole. They needed to be in top condition for battle. Kuwabara immediately straightened up and said, "Yukina!" She smiled softly and said, "Hello everyone." Yusuke plopped into a chair and slouched down into it, with one arm over the back. Yukina walked over to him and started the healing process. In a few minutes Yusuke looked as if nothing had ever happened. Kuwabara stumbled forward and said, "Me next, my love!" He sat in the chair and practically drooled while Yukina healed him. Hiei muttered, "Baka." Kuwabara must have heard it and gave Hiei a death glare. Hiei just stared back. After Kuwabara was healed, Yusuke and he went out. Kurama was next. He sat down in the chair and stayed perfectly still while Yukina healed him. After he was fully healed he said, "Thank you." He went out, too. Yukina looked over at Hiei and asked, "Are you ready, Hiei?" Hiei looked over at her. He still hadn't told her that he was her brother. He walked over and sat down in the chair. While Yukina was healing him, she asked, "Hiei, have you found my brother?" Hiei looked a little guilty and said, "No, I haven't." Yukina looked at little disappointed and said, "Thank you for looking, Hiei." She smiled sweetly at him. Hiei looked away. He couldn't look her in her eyes. Everyone knew about Hiei's and Yukina's relation except Kuwabara. Yukina finished up the healing process and stood up from her kneeling position. Hiei got up and walked out the door. Botan looked shocked and said, "You're leaving, too!" Hiei didn't even look back and just said, "Hn." Botan sighed and sat down beside Yukina in a chair. They started to talk. Hiei looked back at Yukina before he walked out the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara where walking in town, looking at the shops. Yusuke had his hands in his pockets and was whistling while he walked. Kuwabara pointed at an ice cream shop. Yusuke stopped whistling and said, "Fine." They both walked over and got some ice cream. Yusuke had a chocolate 1 scoop with nuts. Kuwabara got a Strawberry 2 scoop with sprinkles. He took a bite and had strawberry ice cream all over his face. Yusuke looked over at him and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Kuwabara said in annoyed tone, "What?!" Yusuke said, "Ow nothing." Kuwabara just shrugged it off and continued to eat. Yusuke regained himself and continued walking.

Kurama had decided to wait for Hiei out side. When Hiei came out, he looked over at Kurama. Kurama asked, "Did you tell her?" Hiei just started walking away. "I'll take that as a, no." Kurama said. He walked behind Hiei, following him wherever he was going.

Yusuke was about to take a bite of his ice cream when something in his pocket rang out loud. Yusuke jumped and dropped his ice cream. Kuwabara was laughing his head off. Yusuke smirked and said, "I bet the chicks will love that new Strawberry mustache you've grown, Kuwabara." Kuwabara crossed his eyes to see his upper lip. He blushed and took a napkin and whipped his face. Yusuke was the one laughing now. He then remembered what made him drop his ice cream and answered the ringing thing in his pocket. It was the demon locater. It said that in the next town a level S demon had somehow gotten through the hole. Yusuke stared at the locater, unable to move. Kuwabara looked over at the locater and dropped his ice cream. His jaw fell open. He screamed, "WHAT!!??" Yusuke had a very serious look on his face and took out his cell phone. Botan had given Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara cell phones to keep in contact. Yusuke called Hiei.

Hiei was walking along when something in his pocket started ringing. He looked down where the thing was and took it out. He still hadn't figured out quite how to use it yet. He looked at it, trying to remember how to use it when Kurama came up behind him and took the cell phone from him and answered it, "Hello?" Kurama talked a little bit. His face got really serious and worried really fast. He closed the cell phone and gave it back to Hiei. He then told him about the new demon. Hiei said, "Well, let's go." Kurama nodded and they ran off in the direction the town was that the demon had appeared in. Yusuke and Kuwabara had arrived at the exact same time that Kurama and Hiei did. They met up and looked around. It all seemed normal. They searched around following the locater. It led them into a nearby forest. In a clearing they saw the demon standing there, facing them. Everyone looked shocked. They stared up at the demon and Kuwabara screamed, "That demon is a.....

End of chapter


End file.
